The use of voice trigger commands is becoming increasingly popular as smartphones and wearables are being programmed to accept voice commands. Devices with such technology may require the use of an always-on, always-listening voice trigger device to wake up and perform the voice commands. Some existing solutions using voice trigger functionality are computationally complex, inefficient and resource-hungry.